gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stephen Tobolowsky
Stephen Harold Tobolowsky (nacido el 30 de Mayo de 1951) es un actor estadounidense. Biografía Primeros Años Tobolowsky nació en was Dallas, Texas y fue criado en una vida de clase media. Se graduó en 1969 del secundario al que asistía, llamado Justin F. Kimball High School. A los 10 años se desenvolvió como guitarrista, así como cantante de fondo, en la primera banda fundada por los Stevie Ray Vaughan y Jimmie Vaughan. Stephen se graduó en la carrera teatral en la Southern Methodist University, así como una de sus actuales amigas, Patricia. Carrera Stephen ha tenido muchísimos papeles en programas de televisión y películas. Vida Personal Stephen una vez se cayó de un caballo, aunque, afortunadamente, no sufrió grandes daños. Filmografía Películas * Spaceballs (1987) como Captain of the Guards * Mississippi Burning (1988) como Clayton Townley * Great Balls of Fire! (1989) como Jud Phillips * In Country (1989) como Pete * Bird on a Wire ''(1990) como Joe Weyburn * ''Funny About Love (1990) como Hugo * Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael (1990) como el Alcalde Bill Klepler * The Grifters (1990) como El Joyero * Thelma and Louise (1991) como Max * Wedlock (1991) como Warden Holliday * Basic Instinct (1992) como el Dr. Lamott * Single White Female (1992) como Mitch Myerson * Sneakers (1992) como Werner Brandes * The Pickle (1993) como Mike Krakower * Groundhog Day (1993) como Ned Ryerson * Trevor (1994) como el Padre Jon * Radioland Murders (1994) como Max Applewhite * Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde (1995) como Oliver Mintz * The Glimmer Man (1996) como Cristopher Maynard * Mr. Magoo (1997) como el Agente de la Oficina Federal de Investigación Chuck Stupak * Black Dog (1998) como el Agente de Oficina de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego McClaren * The Insider (1999) como Eric Kluster * Bossa Nova (1999) como Trevor * Memento (2000) como Sammy Jankis * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) como el Tío Neil * Country Bears (2002) como el padre de Beary * Freaky Friday (2003) como el Sr. Bates * Garfield (2004) como Happy Chapman * Stephen Tobolowsky's Birthday Party (2005) como él mismo * Pope Dreams (2006) como Carl * Robots (2006) Voz * Blind Dating (2006) como el Dr. Perkins * National Lampoon's Totally Baked: A Potumentary (2006) como Jesco Rollins * Wild Hogs (2007) como Charley * Loveless in Los Angeles (2007) como Jon Gillece * Beethoven's Big Break (2008) como Sal * First Howl (2009) como Christopher Cox * The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) como el Dr. David Kendrick Televisión *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' como un director de un colegio *''Heroes'' como Robert Bishop *''Entourage'' como el Alcalde de Beverly Hills *''John From Cincinnati'' como Mark Lewinsky * Big Day como Garf * Deadwood como el Comisionado Hugo Jarry * Complete Savages como el Sr. Frehley * The Drew Carey Show como Juez * Seinfeld como Tor Eckman * Will and Grace como Ned * Malcolm in the Middle como el jefe de Lois' en Lucky Aide *El episodio piloto no emitido de Buffy the Vampire Slayer como el Director Flutie * That '70s Show como el profesor de Laurie Forman * Off Centre como el padre de Mike * Dweebs como Karl * CSI:Miami como el Abogado Estatal Don Haffman * Heroes como Bob Bishop * Curb Your Enthusiasm como Len Dunkel. * Glee como Sandy Ryerson. Categoría:Actores